I am 'You'
by Complicated021
Summary: 'Aku adalah 'Kau'. Ikatan kita akan selalu ada walau aku kembali di mana aku berasal. Karena ikatan itu, akan selalu ada di dalam dirimu.'  KH: BbS dgn sdikit prubahan.
1. Chapter 1

**hai, sobat KH! ktemu sya lgi nih, di KH fanfic!**

**Sya jahat banget yah, Crita KH sblumnya sja, blum sya truskan.**

**Maklumlah. nmanya sja sya pelupa, tkut lupa sma crita ini, jdi sya buat dlu dah crita ini.**

**Oke, crita ini settingnya sebelum Ventus dkk ngliat meteor ya..**

**oke**

**ni dia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep<strong>

(dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya..)

.

**Theme:**

**I am 'You'**

**..**

**Chapter 1: Her Name is Visa**

**.**

**Disclaimer: pokoknya bukan punya saya..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Land of Departure<strong>

**"**Akh.." keluh Ventus atau sebagaimana dapat kita panggil 'Ven', yang dikalahkan oleh Terra.

"Wah, wah.. Sepertinya aku menang lagi, Ven. Kau lengah. Aku tau kalau kau ini cepat, tapi jangan terburu-buru. Memangnya kau mau ke kamar mandi?" tanya Terra, menodongkan keybladenya ke arah Ven.

Ven mengalihkan wajahnya, lalu berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya dari debu. "Lihat saja, Terra! Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengalahkanmu!" janji Ven.

"Aku menunggu.." kata Terra tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Ven.

"Hei, kalian sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut biru yang menghampiri mereka.

"Yah.. Seperti biasa, tidak bisa sama sekali.." kata Terra sambil menunjuk Ven.

"Hei! Apa-apaan cara menunjuk begitu?" protes Ven.

"Sudah.. Aku ke sini untuk memberi tahu kalian.." kata Aqua.

"Memberi tahu apa, Aqua?" tanya Terra. Dapat ia rasakan tatapan sinis dari Ven, tapi ia hiraukan.

"Kalau Master Eraqus menerima murid baru, dari Master Xehanort.."

Ven dan Terra membelalak tidak percaya. "Apaa?"

"Cukup mengagetkan bukan? Akupun juga begitu.. Master bilang kalau murid baru itu sedikit misterius, karena Master Xehanort tidak memberi tahu detailnya secara terperinci.." kata Aqua.

"Master-Master itu... apa maunya sih?" tanya Ven dengan suara lemah sampai Terra dan Aqua hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa, Ven?" tanya Aqua dan Terra secara bersamaan.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa.." jawab Ven.

"Oh iya, Master juga bilang, kalau murid itu bakal datang sebentar lagi, jadi kita harus ke tempat Master sekarang juga.." lanjut Aqua.

Ven dan Terra saling bertatapan. "Well, sepertinya kita tidak ada pilihan lagi selain pergi ke tempat Master.." kata Terra.

"Yaa.. aku setuju." kata Ventus.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di tempat Master Eraqua berada, Ven, Aqua, dan Terra melihat Master Xehanort bersama seseorang di belakangnya.<p>

'Pasti itu muridnya..' pikir Ven.

"Oh, Ventus, Aqua, Terra. Kalian sudah tiba rupanya.." kata Master Eraqus. "Hari ini Master Xehanort membawakan muridnya dan ia akan menjadi muridku serta teman kalian..".

Lalu, keluarlah seseorang yang berkerudung dari belakang Master Xehanort dan memakai jubah hitam selutut, dan sisanya adalah legging hitam dengan sepatu boot hitam di kakinya.

"Namanya Visa. Ia ditemukan Xehanort di suatu tempat, dan sepertinya ia kehilangan memorinya. Jadi, semoga kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya ya.." kata Master Eraqus.

Si 3 sahabat itu mengangguk secara bersamaan karena refleks. "IYA!"

"Bagus.. Xehanort, sepertinya sudah kuambil alih untuk menjaganya. Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Master Eraqus.

Master Xehanort mengangguk. "Tidak apa. Aku ingin teman lamaku menjaganya untukku. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Eraqus. Kita bertemu kembali di ujian Mark of Mastery.." katanya lalu pergi.

"Dasar orang aneh. Ven, Aqua, Terra, jaga dia baik-baik ya. Sekarang terserah kalian mau mengajaknya latihan atau apa.." kata Master Eraqus mendorong keempatnya keluar dari ruangannya. "Oh iya, dia juga bisa menggunakan keyblade.." lanjutnya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Hai, Visa. Namaku Aqua." kata Aqua. "Ini Terra dan Ventus.." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Terra dan Ven.

Dan disitulah keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi yang membuat Ven penasaran, saat ia melihat Visa tersenyum dari balik tudungnya.

"Emm.. Terra, Ven, kalian berlatih saja lagi. Aku akan mengajak Visa berkeliling.." kata Aqua. "Ayo, Visa. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari pertama kita berbincang.."

Aqua lalu berjalan dan diikuti Visa yang dari tadi diam saja seperti orang aneh.

"Misterius sekali.." kata Ven.

"Memang.. melihatnya saja seperti pertama kali melihatmu, Ven.. Kata Master, dia hilang ingatan ya?" tanya Terra.

Ven mengangguk. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi sorotan, saat ia kehilangan memorinya dan berperilaku seperti zombie.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Day<strong>

**"**Morning, Aqua.." sapa Ven.

"Morning.." sapa Aqua balik.

"Emm.. bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu dengan Visa?" tanya Ven.

Aqua tersenyum kecut. "Dia diam saja. Cuma mau mengangguk dan menggeleng. Mungkin cara ia beradaptasi di sini lebih lama daripadamu, Ven.."

Ven tertawa hampar. Sebegitu dinginkah si Visa itu?

"Morning, Ven, Aqua. Bagaimana dengan hari pert-"

"Dia bagai zombie, Terra. Dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun." kata Aqua memotong pembicaraan Terra yang baru datang.

Lalu, di tengah pembicaraan ketiga sahabat itu, datanglah Visa. Ia tidak berbicara, hanya lewat bagai kereta api.

"Emmm.. Morning Visa.." sapa Ven.

Visa menoleh ke arah Ven dan berjalan terus melewati mereka.

Setelah Visa pergi, Ven berbisik. "Kau benar, Aqua. Dia pendiam sekali.."

"Yaah.. mengingatkanku padamu, Ven" sahut Aqua. "Sepertinya anak itu sulit untuk beradaptasi.."

Terra mengangguk tanda setuju. "Well, suatu hari nanti, dia bakal berbicara kok," katanya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Day<strong>

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Ven terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang Ven. Aku tidak bisa latihan denganmu hari ini. Aku dan Aqua dipanggil oleh Master untuk suatu keperluan. Maaf, tapi kurasa kau harus berlatih sendiri.." kata Terra.

Ven menunduk. Dapat ia rasakan Terra mengacak rambutnya. "Tenang saja, setelah itu, kita bisa latihan kok." Lalu Terra pergi dari hadapan Ventus.

"Hah.. Dengan siapa aku berlatih?" tanya Ven. Entah kenapa, ia langsung mengunci matanya ke pada Visa yang dari tadi melirik Ventus terus.

"Eh..Em... Hai.." sapa Ven.

"..." Visa diam saja dan memutar tubuhnya lalu pergi dari hadapan Ven.

"Hem.. aneh.." kata Ven sambil memandang Visa yang pergi dari hadapannya.

**beberapa jam kemudian..**

"Lama sekali.. Mereka sedang membicarakan apa ya?" tanya Ven. Ia menunggu Terra dan Aqua yang dipinjam oleh Masternya untuk berdiskusi. Tapi entah yang membuat Ventus ngeri adalah... ketika ia dipandang, dan menjadi sorotan oleh Visa.

Dari tadi, Ven merasa ngeri, karena cara Visa memandangnya itu seperti dipandang oleh hantu. Tambah lagi, Visa memakai kerudung. Bahkan bulu kuduknya pernah berdiri semua, dan dia bersembunyi di balik dinding.

'Gila... Sebenarnya dia itu siapa sih?' pikir Ven sambil bersembunyi.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Day<strong>

"Selamat pagi, Aqua, Terra.." sapa Ven. "Emmm.. Selamat pagi, Master.." lanjutnya begitu ia melihat Master Eraqus berada di antara Terra dan Aqua.

"Selamat pagi, Ven. Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku meminjam Terra dan Aqua? Kami ingin berdiskusi lagi. Kalau kau mau berlatih, berlatih saja dengan Visa.." kata Master lalu mengajak Terra dan Aqua pergi.

Ventus saja, sudah merinding melihat Visa yang menatapnya.

"Eh.. Em.. Jadi, Visa.. kurasa, tinggal kita berdua, jadi...emm...- Apa kau mau berlatih denganku?" tanya Ven dengan gugup tentunya.

Visa mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja Ven terkejut, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Visa bereaksi padanya.

"Eh,, Oke. Ikut aku." kata Ven lalu berjalan menuju tempat latihannya, diikuti dengan Visa.

Sesampai di tempat latihan, kesunyian mulai menggenang di antara mereka berdua. Ventus memulai pembicaraan. "..Apa kau bisa mengeluarkan keyblademu?" tanya Ven. Visa mengangguk dan mengeluarkan keyblade di tangannya.

"..Jadi, Visa, apa hari ini adalah hari pertamamu berlatih menggunakan keyblade?" tanya Ven.

Visa menggeleng.

"Well, jadi kita bisa mulai sekarang.." Ventus lalu menghantam Visa dengan keybladenya, dan Visa dengan mudah menangkisnya.

'Wow.. cukup bagus, untuk pemula (sepertinya)..' pikir Ven.

Mereka bertarung, bertarung, bertarung, dan bertarung. Tapi, hasilnya sama saja. Mereka seri. Tapi Ven sadar, kalau Visa dari tadi hanya menangkis semua serangannya.

".. Aku pikir, latihan selesai di sini. Err.. umm... Well, aku rasa... sampai bertemu besok.." kata Ven menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi, ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia mendengar suara Visa, dari balik tudung itu.

"Ven...tus.." katanya. "Boleh aku... memanggilmu Ven...?"

Dengan refleks, Ven menjawab, "Eh.. Ah.. Ya.. tentu..".

Lalu yang hanya ia lihat adalah Visa pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Day<strong>

"Morning, Ven.." sapa Terra, diikuti Aqua."Morning Ven".

"Mor-Morning guys." sapa Ven balik dengan muka senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Ehh... apa terjadi sesuatu yang bagus? Mukamu aneh.." kata Terra sedikit ngeri dengan perilaku ven. "Kau kelihatan senang hari ini."

"Hm? Benarkah?" tanya Ven. Terra dan Aqua mengangguk.

"Selamat pagi, Ven.." sapa suara hangat dari belakang. Ven menoleh, dan ternyata yang menyapanya tadi adalah..-

"Maaf tentang hari-hari yang kemarin. Aku membuatmu takut, ya?" tanya Visa sambil tersenyum. "Nanti kita latihan bareng lagi, ya."

"Visa...?" kata Ventus tidak percaya. Ia melihat Visa yang ceria dan terbuka, bukan Visa yang berkerudung dan penutup. Wajah Visa memang kelihatan imut, kulitnya putih, matanya biru, dan rambutnya yang pendek berwarna hitam. Tapi tanpa tudungnya, Visa kelihatan seperti seorang gadis yang normal.

Terra dan Aqua memandangnya tidak percaya. "Di-Dia... berbicara.."

Dan itulah hari dimana Ventus mendengar suara dan melihat wajah Visa.

"Jadi, kita latihan apa hari ini?" tanya Visa setelah ia bersama Ven, sampai di tempat latihan.

"Emm.. hanya latihan biasa sih. Tapi, aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu dalam Magic. Bisa kau perlihatkan kepadaku?" tanya Ven.

Visa mengangguk. "Tapi aku belum terbiasa menggunakannya. Karena, aku agak sulit menggunakan Magicku.."

"Mudah kok. Konsentrasi saja." jelas Ven.

Visa mengikuti saran Ven dan akhirnya ia berhasil menggunakan Magicnya.

"Wow.. Tidak kusangka aku bisa. Konsentrasi penuh memang berguna!" kagum Visa sambil memandang keyblade dan tangannya.

Ven memandangnya heran. Sikapnya berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Visa.

"Ti-Tidak ada.. hanya melamun.." kata Ven.

"Oh iya, kulihat teman-temanmu, sepertinya mereka baik ya.." kata Visa tersenyum.

"baik? Terra saja selalu membuatku terpuruk.." desah Ven. "Tapi aku tau kalau suatu hari nanti, aku bakal mengalahkannya!"

Visa tertawa kecil. "Wah, sepertinya kalian berdua dekat sekali.. Dan sepertinya Aqualah yang terlihat seperti seorang ibu.."

Ven membelalak. "Wha? Yaa.. Terra dan Aqua adalah sahabatku." katanya. "Mereka yang mengerti aku, dan mereka yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka.. Biasanya, kalau aku dan Terra sudah lelah berlatih, Aqua selalu menghidangkan cemilan dan makan bersama.."

Visa menatapnya dengan senyuman yang lemah. "Itu terdengar bagus. Aku harap aku bisa menjadi temanmu.."

"Tentu saja! Semua murid Master Eraqus adalah teman! Kau bisa berbincang dengan kami.. kalau kau mau.." kata Ven.

Visa tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk. "benarkah? Aku tidak sabar!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yo sobat.. akhirnya sya slesaikan fic ini dgn bgitu lamanya..**

**but remember, my lil' bro that gives me the idea. So.. thx to my bro.**

**okay, review ya.. dan jgn lupa, review to my bro. He really needs it.**

**peace (v). i'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**langsung chapter 2 ya!**

**sya harus melakukannya, karena kk sya bkal ngerebut laptopnya dari sya..**

**wkwkwk.. so, sya hrus bertindak cepat.**

**oke.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep<strong>

(dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya..)

.

**Theme:**

**I am 'You'**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Find Our Own Destiny**

**.**

**Disclaimer: pokoknya bukan punya saya.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Land of Departure<strong>

Sejak Visa mulai berbicara pada Ven, entah kenapa, mereka selalu berlatih bersama setiap Terra dan Aqua diajak berdiskusi dengan Master Eraqus. Tapi siapa tahu, takdir bakal mengikat mereka.

"Morning, Ven.." sapa Aqua.

"Morning, Ven. Morning Aqua.." sapa Terra.

"Morning, Aqua, Terra.." sapa Ven. "Lho? Dimana Vi-"

"Morning, Ven!" sapa Visa sambil melambai-lambai pada Ven.

"Morning, Vi. Emm... Apa kau sudah kenal Terra dan Aqua?" tanya Ven.

"Well, tentang Aqua... aku sudah mengenalnya. Tapi aku belum mengenal Terra dengan baik." jawab Visa.

"Oh, Maaf. Namaku Terra. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Visa." kata Terra tersenyum.

Visa mengangguk. "Aqua, maaf tentang hari-hari sebelumnya ya. Sepertinya aku diam sekali padamu." kata Visa pada Aqua.

Aqua mengangguk. "Tidak apa. Senang melihatmu bersinar, Visa.."

Visa tertawa kecil. "Jadi, apa kalian sedang menuju ke tempat Master Eraqus?" tanyanya.

"Ya.. masalah tes. Tapi hanya Aku dan Terra saja. Ven akan berlatih denganmu.." jawab Aqua.

"Ah.. Aku tau tes itu.. Emm..-aku lupa namanya.." kata Visa.

Aqua tertawa kecil. "Suatu hari nanti kau bakal tau..". Lalu Aqua dan Terra pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Siap latihan lagi, Visa?" tanya Ven.

Visa mengangguk. "Ya."

.

.

2 bulan lamanya setelah Ventus, Aqua, dan Terra bertemu Visa, mereka menjadi cukup akrab. Tapi tidak ada yang bilang, bahwa pertemuan mereka dengan Visa, akan berakhir jauh lebih cepat.

"Ukkh... Berisik sekali.." keluh Visa sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantalnya karena mendengar bunyi berisik saat dia tidur. Saking nggak tahannya, Visa melihat ke luar jendela dan dilihatnya hujan meteor di langit. "Wow.." kagumnya. "Aku harus melihatnya!".

Visa, dengan terburu-buru, keluar dari kamarnya dan dilihatnya Ven sedang pergi menuju ke luar. "Ven?" panggilnya. "Kau mau melihat hujan meteor juga?"

Ven mengangguk. "Kau juga, Visa? Ayo, nanti kita ketinggalan melihatnya, lho!" katanya.

Visa mengangguk dan berlari mengikutinya. Mereka memanjat tebing dan duduk di atasnya. Cahayanya di atas tebing itu tidak terlalu terang, jadi sangatlah cocok untuk melihat bintang.

Visa duduk di sebelah Ven, sedangkan Ven merebahkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa tempat ini kelihatan familiar?" Visa mendengar Ven bertanya.

"huh?"

"Bukan apa-apa.."

Tak lama kemudian, mata Ven mulai menutup. Sepertinya si Ventus mau tertidur. Visa hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang tertidur seperti bocah.

"Whoa!" teriak Ven yang mengageti dirinya. Visa melihat seorang wanita berambut biru yang menatap Ven sambil tersenyum.

"Berikan aku waktu istirahat, Aqua.." kata Ven.

Aqua tertawa kecil. "Dasar Ven si Tukang Tidur. Setidaknya bawa selimut dong!"

Visa menahan tawanya. Ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak tau kalau Ventus itu Tukang Tidur.."

"Haha.. Kau tidak tau, Vi. Dia, selalu tidur di mana-mana.." kata Aqua.

"Yeah.. Lucu sekali.." kata Ven. Lalu senyumnya menghilang. "Apa aku hanya menghayal? Aku merasa pernah ke sini sebelum.. melihat bintang-bintang ini.."

Aqua mengacak rambut Ven. "Kecuali kalau kau pernah tinggal bersama kita.."

Visa tertawa lemah, tapi kata-kata Aqua sedikit menyinggungnya. Master Xehanort tidak pernah mau membicarakan masa lalunya sebelum menjadi murid Master Eraqus. Ia dengar, Ventus juga sama seperti dirinya, kehilangan memorinya yang dulu. Tapi, sepertinya Ven tidak terlalu peduli dengan masa lalunya. Seharusnya ia merasa begitu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa aneh, dan membuatnya penasaran.

Lalu, Aqua duduk tidak jauh berada di samping Ven. Mereka melihat bintang bersama.

"Hei, Aqua.." panggil Ven. "Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau bintang itu sebenarnya apa? Dan, cahayanya berasal darimana?" tanyanya.

"Well, ada yang bilang-"

"Bahwa setiap bintang di atas, adalah dunia lain.." kata seorang laki-laki di belakang mereka.

Menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang dikenal sebagai-

"Terra.." sapa Aqua.

"Yep.. Sulit dipercaya kalau ada berbagai dunia selain dunia kita sendiri. Cahayanya adalah hati mereka, dan cahaya itu menyinari kita bagaikan jutaan lentera.." kata Terra.

Visa menatap Terra dengan muka penuh kebingungan. "Apa maksudnya, kalau bintang itu benar-benar lentera?"

Terra dan Aqua malah sweatdrop dengan pertanyaan Visa yang sepertinya menunjukkan tanda 'aku masih tidak mengerti'.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." kata Ven, yang bingung juga.

"Dengan kata lain,mereka mirip denganmu, Ven" kata Terra.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau akan tau suatu hari nanti, Aku yakin.."

"Aku ingin tau sekarang!"

"Kau terlalu muda untuk tau sekarang.."

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" protes Ven frustasi.

Visa menatap Ven dengan wajah bingung. "Bukankah... kita memang anak kecil?" tanyanya.

Gantian deh, Ven yang sweatdrop dengan perkataan Visa yang masih menunjukkan tanda 'aku masih tidak mengerti'.

Aqua tertawa. "Dan apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Terra.

"Tidak.. hanya.. Kalian berdua seperti kakak adik. Apalagi Visa, dia seperti adik kecil kalian.." kata Aqua masih tertawa.

"Huh?" tanya Ven, Terra, dan Visa (dengan wajah blo'onnya) secara bersamaan.

"Yap.. Tepat!" Aqua masih tertawa.

.

.

Setelah melihat hujan meteor, Aqua, Terra, Ven, dan Visa turun dari tebing dan terjadilah hening sejenak, begitu mereka berhak menuju kastil.

"Oh iya." kata Aqua memecah keheningan. "Terra, kau dan aku akan ada tes Mark of Mastery besok.." Lalu, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, dan memegang 4 buah gantungan, 2 masing-masing di kedua tangannya. Gantungan itu terdapat jimat berbentuk bintang berwarna biru, oranye, hijau, dan turquoise. "Aku membuatkan jimat untuk kita.." jelas Aqua.

Dia memberikan yang oranye ke Terra, hijau ke Ventus, turquoise ke Visa, dan biru untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kita juga?" tanya Ven.

"Tentu saja. Masing-masing dapat kok.." kata Aqua.

Visa menatap jimat itu dengan hati-hati. "Cantik.." kagumnya.

"Terima kasih.. Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah. Kau tau, ada yang bilang kalau ada pohon yang buahnya berbentuk bintang. Katanya buah itu melambangkan hubungan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jadi, selama kau dan temanmu menjaga jimat itu baik-baik, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkannya dan kau bisa menemui jalanmu.." jelas Aqua. "Kau juga bisa membuatnya dengan kerang, tapi aku sudah membuatnya dengan benar.."

"Hemm.." angguk Visa.

"Oi. Kadang kau berakting seperti perempuan.." kata Terra.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kadang'?" tanya Aqua.

"Jadi, ini bukan yang asli?" tanya Ven menatap jimatnya.

"Tidak, tapi aku sudah menaruh magic ke dalamnya.." jawab Aqua.

"Oh ya?"

Aqua mengangguk. "Hubungan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.."

Visa tersenyum. Ditatapnya jimat berwarna turquoise miliknya. 'Sekarang dan...Selamanya ya?'. Lalu ditatapnya Ventus, Terra dan Aqua. 'Apakah ini yang disebut teman? Tertawa bersama? Berbincang bersama?'. senyum Visa menghilang.

"Hei, ayo kembali ke kastil.." kata Terra.

"Ya!" sahut Aqua.

"Visa! Ayo!" kata Ven.

"Ya!" jawab Visa. Ia menatap lemah ketiga sahabat tersebut. Terra punya jalan. Aqua punya jalan. Ven punya jalan.

"Apa aku sendiri yang tidak punya jalan?" tanya Visa pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow.. cepet kan?**

**ya dong.. my bro gitu loh.**

**sya buru-buru buat chap 2 krena pengen nonton teve.. hehe**

**dont forget 2 review ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**wah, inilah sya.. akhirnya sya dpt chapter 3..**

**ini sudah memasuki Mark of Mastery (?).**

**Well, begitulah... sya keburu ngeupdate chapter ini.**

**Huaa.. my bro is coming...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep<strong>

(dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya..)

.

**Theme:**

**I am 'You'**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Mark of Mastery**

**.**

**Disclaimer: pokoknya bukan punya saya**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Land of Departure<strong>

Visa keluar dari kamarnya dan mengusap matanya yang masih ngantuk. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke atas dan menguap sepanjang mungkin. Lalu dilihatnya Ven, Aqua, dan Terra berjalan ke arahnya.

"Pagi, Semua!" sapa Visa ceria sambil melambai-lambai tangannya.

"Pagi, Visa. Hei, hari ini tes Mark of Mastery kita, mau ikut?" tanya Aqua.

Visa mengangguk dan ikut mereka ke Throne Room.

Setelah 30 menit lamanya mereka berjalan (sepertinya), Ven mulai bertanya pada Aqua. "Master Xehanort datang juga ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya.. katanya dia juga mau menilai kita. Lagipula, Master Xehanort adalah teman lama Master Eraqus kan?" kata Aqua.

Mendengar nama Master Xehanort, bulu kuduk Visa berdiri dan sepertinya hatinya terguncang. Bahkan, sepertinya tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak dan seperti dililiti kawat.

"A-Ada apa, Vi?" tanya Ven.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Visa tersenyum. "Ka-Kalian duluan saja, aku akan segera menyusul.." lanjutnya lalu pergi.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Terra melihatnya pergi.

"Entah, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu di kamarnya.." jawab Aqua.

Ventus hanya memandang Visa yang pergi dengan wajah cemas. "Tidak seperti biasanya.."

.

.

Sesampainya di Throne Room, Ven, Aqua, dan Terra melihat Master Eraqus, dan Master Xehanort yang berada di sampingnya. Ia tidak melihat Visa di sekitar ruangan. 'Sepertinya ia masih di kamarnya..' pikir Ven.

Setelah Master Eraqus memulai test, muncullah orb-orb aneh di sekeliling mereka dan menyerang mereka. Tapi begitu orb itu nyaris mengenai Ventus (tentu saja ia berhasil menghancurkan orb itu), Terra dan Aqua memanggil namanya karena khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir! Kalian berdua fokus saja dalam tesnya!" teriak Ven, menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Tapi Ven..-" kata Aqua. "Kau dalam bahaya di sini! Pergilah dari sini dan tunggu saja di kamarmu!" lanjutnya.

Ventus mengerang dan menghancurkan orb yang menyerangnya. "Dan melewatkan salah satu dari kalian yang akan menjadi Keyblade Master? Tidak Mungkin!"

"Dia pasti bisa jaga diri.." kata Terra pada Aqua. "Dia kan sudah berlatih keras di luar dugaan kita.."

Aqua mendesah. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati, Ven!" teriaknya lalu, kembali melawan orb-orb itu.

Ven menangkis Orb itu dan mengalahkannya satu-satu.

Ketika tinggal satu orb yang sudah dihancurkan, Aqua dan Terra masuk ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Kerja bagus, Terra, Aqua.. Kalian berhasil melewatinya. Sekarang kalian masuk ke tahap selanjutnya.." kata Master Eraqus.

Aqua dan Terra menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan mempersiapkan keyblade mereka di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, Terra, Aqua," Master Eraqus mulai berbicara. "Kalian berdua akan saling berhadapan dalam pertempuran Sekarang, ingat, tidak ada pemenang-..hanya kebenaran yang menentukan.."

Aqua dan Terra saling menatap tajam. Mereka siap.

"Mulai!"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hah.. Apa aku bisa menjalani misi yang diberikan Master Xehanort?" tanya Visa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan ragu akan Misi yang ia bicarakan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menutupi dirinya dengan tudungnya.<p>

"...Apa suatu saat nanti...janji itu akan berubah?" tanya Visa lagi.

**Flashback**

"..Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaan si rambut pirang itu?" tanya seseorang bertopeng hitam yang berbicara dengan Visa di kamarnya.

"...Baik..." jawab Visa.

"Kau masih ingat misimu kan?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Visa mengangguk. "Master Xehanort ke sini untuk... mengawasiku ya?"

Orang itu mengangguk. "Tentu.. dia tidak akan membiarkanmu tidak mengawasi si rambut pirang itu.."

"Ingat. Kau sudah janji. Kalau kau mengkhianati kami, kau tidak tau apa akibatnya.., mengerti?" kata orang bertopeng itu lalu pergi.

"Mengerti... Vanitas.." kata Visa dengan lemah.

Visa menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya sambil duduk di atas kasur tempat tidurnya.

**End of Flashback**

Setelah sampai di Throne Room, Visa melihat Terra menatap keras ke lantai dan Ventus yang menatapnya sedih.

"Kenapa dia?" bisik Visa.

"Aqualah yang terpilih menjadi Keyblade Master.." kata Ven.

Visa membulatkan matanya dan merasa menyesal pada Terra.

"Kegelapan.." kata Terra. "Darimana datangnya?"

Visa lalu melihat Xehanort yang sepertinya pergi dari sana.

'Jadi, Aqua sudah menjadi Master..' pikir Visa begitu ia melihat Aqua berdiri di sebelah Master Eraqus.

Setelah selesai melihat Mark of Mastery, Visa keluar dari Throne Room dan mencari Ven yang sudah keluar duluan. Ia menengok ke kanan, dan ke kiri untuk mencarinya. Ia agak khawatir dengannya, karena begitu melihat Terra, Ventus sedikit lunak hatinya.

"Ven!" panggil Visa. Ia berlari mencarinya, dan begitu ia melewati belokan-

BUAK!

"Oww..." erang Visa kesakitan. Ia menemukan dirinya di lantai. "Ven!" kata Visa begitu tahu kalau Ventuslah yang menabraknya.

"Eh..- Visa? Ada apa?" tanya Ven yang sepertinya merasakan sakit ketika jatuh di lantai.

"Kok 'apa'? Aku mencarimu.. Aku mencemaskanmu.. Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Visa.

Ven menunduk. "Tadi, aku bertemu seorang laki-laki bertopeng yang memberi tahu...-kalau Terra bakal pergi. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa ia berbohong, jadi aku mencarinya.."

Hati Visa mulai menggertak. Laki-laki bertopeng? jangan-jangan...

"Aku harus mencari Terra!" kata Ven, lalu berlari pergi dari hadapan Visa.

"Ven! tunggu!" teriak Visa lalu mengejarnya. Dia mengikuti Ven sampai ke halaman, dan dilihatnya Terra pergi dengan armornya.

"Terra!" teriak Ven. Lalu ia belajar menggunakan armornya dan pergi mengejar Terra.

"Tidak! Jangan, Ven!" teriak Visa. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah tatapan dari seseorang yang ternyata adalah Master Xehanort, dari kejauhan dan mengangguk kepada Visa.

Visa mengangguk balik, dan ia memakai topengnya (mirip dengan si laki-laki bertopeng itu), lalu mengerudungi dirinya, dan mengejar Ven dari belakang, menghiraukan Aqua yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yap.. sampai disni dulu deh..**

**sepertinya kaki sya sngt capek krena sdng bersujud smbil ngetik (lho?)**

**oke, whatever.. skalilgi, thx 2 my bro.**

**dia dritdi ribut mlulu, jdi sya terpaksa mendengar critanya dan mngetik..**

**well, mind to review?**

**for my bro too?**


	4. Chapter 4

**yah, ini chapter 4nya. sya bru mau nulis fanfic KH sya yg KH: losing memory, malah ade sya datang dan merengek sya untuk ngetikin critanya.. ( "_ _)**

**pdhal sya menolak, menolak dan menolak, tpi krena melihatnya merengek pda sya sambil sujud menyembah, sya bangga diperlakukannya seperti dewa.. :D**

**haha.. oke, jdi lanjut saja!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep<strong>

(dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya..)

.

**Theme:**

**I am 'You'**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Seven Dwarfs**

**.**

**Disclaimer: pokoknya bukan punya saya..**

* * *

><p>Beruntungnya Ventus mengejar Terra. Tapi masalahnya, sepertinya ia kehilangan jejaknya dan menginjakkan kakinya ke dunia lain. Ia melihat sekitarnya.<p>

"Dimana ini?" tanya Ven pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia mendengar suara derapan kaki. Ia mengintip, dan dilihatnya tujuh laki-laki kecil yang membawa kapak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ven mengikuti pria-pria kecil itu dan melihat mereka berbaris ke pintu masuk tambang.

'Mungkin, mereka bisa memberi informasi tentang Terra. Atau mungkin kota-kota terdekat..' pikir Ven.

Ven masuk ke dalam pertambangan tersebut, dan dilihatnya berlian-berlian berwarna yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. 'Jadi mereka kerja di pertambangan..' simpul Ven.

"Huh," salah satu kurcaci berpakaian merah bergumam, membalikkan badannya, dan melihat Ven. "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Ventus. Panggil saja Ven..," kata Ven.

Belum sempat Ven mengatakan apa-apa, salah satu kurcaci menyelaknya. "Pencuri berlian!" teriaknya. "Berlindung, semuanya!"

Tujuh kurcaci itu langsung lari berhamburan, mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Maafkan aku," kata Ven. Dia tampak agak kesal. "Kami tidak bermaksud untuk menakut-nakutimu."

"Tidak?"si kurcaci gemuk bertanya.

"Maksudmu," tanya satu kurcaci yang sambil menguap. "Kau tidak di sini untuk berlian-berlian kami?"

Ven menggeleng. "Aku hanya mencari temanku.. Pakaiannya hampir mirip denganku dan...-dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku.." jelasnya.

"Kedengarannya seperti dongeng bagiku," dengus kurcaci yang pemarah. "Pergilah kau!"

"Kita tidak tahu 'Terra' apapun!" kata yang lain.

Ventus mulai frustasi. Tapi, tentu saja ia tetap sabar. "Kumohon,.. kemarilah sebentar. Aku hanya ingin berbicara.."

"Jangan mudah tertipu!" teriak yang pemarah. "Tetap di tempat kalian masing-masing!"

"Baiklah," gumam Ven.

Lalu, mata birunya membulat sedikit. Di sekitarnya ada makhluk berwarna biru gelap dengan mata yang merah.

"Apa yang..-" gumam Ven sambil memanggil keybladenya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu...<strong>

'Huh, dasar Ven. Setidaknya, tunggu aku dong!' batin Visa dibalik topengnya yang hitam. Ia mengejar Ven yang mengejar Terra. Tapi, sepertinya ia kehilangan jejak Ven.

"Sial.. di mana sih dia?" gumam Visa.

Lalu, dilihatnya Ven yang sedang berjalan entah darimana.

"Itu dia! Akhirnya ketemu juga.. Whoa!" Visa, sepertinya kehilangan kendali dan konsentrasinya buyar. "Whoa! Konsentrasi, Visa! Konsentrasi!"

Sayangnya.. tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Visa yang topengnya menghilang dan jatuh ke bawah.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Huh?" Ven mendengar suara teriakan. Dicarinya suara itu dan entah kenapa, suara itu semakin lama semakin dekat dan terdengar. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat apa yang terjatuh dari atas.

BRUUK!

"A-Auuu..." erang Ven. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kejatuhan sesuatu yang sepertinya besar, tapi ringan. Dilihatnya siapa yang menabrak tubuhnya dari atas.

"Vi-Visa?" tanya Ven tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka bakal bertemu dengan gadis berambut hitam ini.

"Yah.. Sepertinya aku mendarat dengan selamat.." kata Visa yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan Ven yang dari tadi mengerang kesakitan. Ia lalu berdiri dari atas tubuh Ven, dan membantu Ven untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa..- Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ven membersihkan dirinya dari tubuh.

"Aku mengikutimu, dan ikut bersamamu mencari Terra..," jawab Visa tersenyum hem-hem.

"Ha? Benarkah?" tanya Ven lagi.

Visa mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak dengar kalau aku memanggilmu?"

Ventus menggeleng. Visa mendesah dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Sebenarnya.. ini di mana?" tanya Visa.

"Itulah yang terngiang terus di kepalaku dari tadi. Tapi, apabila kita berjalan sampai di depan hutan, mungkin ada kota atau semacamnya." kata Ven menyilangkan tangannya.

"Oh ya?" tanya Visa. Ven mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan untuk menembus hutan dan dilihatnya sebuah rumah kayu kecil di tengah-tengah hutan.

"Rumah yang...kecil.." gumam Visa melihat rumah itu, dan berjalan ke arah jendela, untuk melihat dalam rumah itu.

"Ini pasti punya si kurcaci itu.." gumam Ven lemah, sampai Visa hampir dapat mendengarnya. "Apa?" tanya Visa.

"Tidak.. Bukan apa-ap-"

Lalu, suara teriakan menghancurkan keheningan hutan di sekitar mereka

"Suara itu.. datang dari hutan." kata Visa, yang tidak cukup yakin kalau Ven mendengarnya berbicara karena ia sudah lari menyusuri jalan setapak. "Ven, tunggu! Haruskah kau tidak mendengarkanku?" teriak Visa, mengejar Ven.

Lalu, dilihatnya Ven mengeluarkan keybladenya untuk jaga-jaga. Visa juga semakin menyadari kalau semakin mereka memasuki hutan itu, semakin gelaplah. Tapi, karena ia sudah terbiasa hidup yang gelap-gelap, itu bukan masalah baginya.

Mereka akhirnya melihat seorang wanita muda. Dia memiliki rambut ikal hitam yang indah, dan kulit putih seperti salju. Dia berada di tanah, menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ven lembut.

"Pohon-pohon mengerikan ini, mereka mencoba menangkapku," kata wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ven, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau mungkin salah lihat karena takut. Itupun memang sering terjadi kalau kita ketakutan.."

"Oh, terima kasih," kata gadis itu dengan suara manis. Dia menerima uluran tangan Ven dan dia membantunya berdiri. "Saya merasa cukup baik sekarang. Aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku. Tapi ... aku perlu tempat untuk tidur di malam hari. Apakah salah satu dari kalian tahu di mana ada tempat yang mungkin bisa saya tiduri?"

"Kami melihat sebuah rumah di sana," jelas Visa. "Aku pikir Anda bisa memakainya di sana."

"Oh, aku Ventus," kata Ven. "Ven untuk kependekannya."

"Dan aku Visa, temannya." kata Visa

"Terima kasih, Ven, Visa," wanita itu tersenyum. "Nama saya Snow White."

"Bagus," kata Ven dengan anggukan kecil. Dia menunjuk ke jalan hutan. "Mari kita pergi!"

Visa tertinggal di belakang ketika melihat Ven dan Snow White mulai jalan. 'Ternyata Ven baik sekali ya' Pikirnya.

"Visa, kau ikut?" tanya Snow White yang tidak jauh darinya. Visa mengangguk dan menyusulnya.

.

.

Setelah melewati berbagai rintangan, akhirnya Ven, Visa, dan Snow White sampai di rumah kecil itu. Ketiganya masuk ke dalam rumah kayu, sambil menunduk ketika mereka hendak masuk melewati pintu rumah itu.

"Aku yakin Anda bisa aman di sini.." kata Ven, yang perlahan beralih ke Snow White. "Santai saja, aku akan mengecek sekeliling. Visa, tolong jaga Snow White."

Visa mengangguk dan hanya melihat Ven keluar ruangan.

"Ventus orang yang baik ya.." komen Snow White.

Visa mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Ventus memang baik.."

"Ngomong-ngomong..- Apa kalian itu punya... sesuatu?" tanya Snow White tersenyum.

Visa dengan heran bertanya, "ng? sesuatu?"

Snow White mengangguk. "Maksudku... Hubungan apa yang ada di antara kalian berdua? Apa ada yang spesial?"

Visa menggaruk kepalanya sambil berpikir. "Hubungan biasa," jawab Visa.

Dengan kaget Snow White bertanya, "Biasa? Tidak ada rasa apapun?". Visa menggeleng. "Suka?" tanya Snow White lagi.

Visa menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Sampai seujung kukupun, nggak ada."

"Oh begitu.. maaf ya kalau aku bertanya seperti ini. Aku hanya penasaran." kata Snow White. "Habis, Sepertinya Ventus dan Visa sama-sama orang yang baik, jadi kukira-"

"Tidak apa. Salah sangkapun tidak terhitung sebagai kesalahan.." kata Visa.

**Rasa suka. Tidak terpikirkan olehku**, pikir Visa.

"Emm.. apa Snow White adalah seorang putri?" tanya Visa.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya balik Snow White dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Habis, wajahmu yang cantik mengatakanku begitu. Kalau misalkan Snow White bukan tuan putri, bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'putri'?"

Snow White tertawa kecil. "Itupun kalau maunya Visa.."

**Rasa sayang. Rasa suka. Rasa cinta. Semuanya merepotkan. Apalagi-..**

"Jadi.. apa putri 'baru' di sini? kelihatannya putri tidak tau jalan hutan ini.." tanya Visa ke Snow White.

Snow White mengangguk. "Saat itu aku ada di hutan, memetik bunga-.."

.**..Rasa iri akan semua itu...**

.

.

* * *

><p>Ven bergegas kembali ke rumah kecil itu. "Sudah aman.." kata Ven, memasuki rumah kurcaci itu. "Tidak ada monster selama-huh?"<p>

Ven sungguh tidak mempercayai matanya kalau rumah yang masuki itu adalah rumah yang ia tempatkan Snow White bersama Visa yang ia suruh untuk menjaganya. Tentu saja, karena seisi rumah itu bersih dari atas sampai bawah. Berapa lama dia pergi?

Lalu dilihatnyalah tujuh kurcaci yang berdiri mengelilingi Snow White dan Visa yang duduk bersamanya. Yang galak membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapi Ventus.

"Tidak bisakah kau mundur sekali?" katanya dengan marah. "Dan.. siapa yang mengundang pencuri ini?"

"Pencuri?" tanya Visa heran.

"Oh, jadi kami masih dalam topik itu?" batin Ven kesal.

"Oh tidak. Dialah yang menolongku bersamanya.." kata Snow White sambil menunjuk Ven dan Visa. Visa mengangguk.

"Anda tidak broleh tetipu," kata salah satu kurcaci dengan kemeja merah, dan cepat mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. "Eh, tidak boleh tertipu olehnya, putri, nak."

"Pergi saja, kau!" teriak kurcaci pemarah pada Ven.

"Kumohon, jangan menyuruh mereka pergi," pinta Snow White. "Kalian tau, dialah yang menyelamatkanku, bersama Visa, ketika aku tidak tau harus ke mana.."

"Bisakah kau ceritakan, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke hutan dan tersesat? Sepertinya anda tidak mengenal jalan hutan ini dengan baik, ma'am.." kata Ven.

"Well, aku sedang memetik bunga di hutan.." mulai Snow White. "Lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang membawa pedang. Tapi pedang itu berbentuk kunci. Lalu ada monster dan-"

"Sebuah pedang berbentuk kunci.." bisik Ven perlahan yang sepertinya hanya dapat didengar oleh Visa. 'jangan-jangan', pikir Visa

"Terra!" teriak Ventus dan Visa secara bersamaan.

"Maksudmu, pria asing ini melihatmu, dan memanggil monster aneh untuk menyerangmu?" tanya kurcaci kemeja merah.

Pasti ada yang salah. Terra tidak bakal menyakiti orang lain terutama orang yang manis dan baik hati seperti Snow White! pikir Ven.

"Terra tidak akan melakukan itu!" teriak Ven.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan itu," kata Snow White. "Tidak, kalau dia itu adalah temanmu."

"Putri," mulai kurcaci baju merah. "Kau tidak usa berca- eh, percaya."

"Dia-bohong," teriak kurcaci yang pemarah. "Camkan kata-kataku."

"Aku akan membuktikannya!" Ven teriak berlari.

"Ven!" panggil Visa, menonton temannya kabur. Sebelum mengejarnya, ia menyampaikan sesuatu dulu ke Snow White dan kurcaci-kurcaci itu.

"Emm.. Maaf, tuan kurcaci, bukannya mau membuat kesalahpahaman. Tapi anda jangan berprasangka buruk pada Ven dan temannya, Terra. Ia tidak seperti itu." jelas Visa, memasang wajah menyesal. "Ia bersikap seperti itu karena Ventus baru saja kehilangan teman-temann-...maksudku teman-teman baiknya.."

"Hohoho.. aku suka gadis ini," bisik salah satu kurcaci. "Ia memanggilku 'tuan'.."

"Jadi, kalau boleh, aku meminta tuan kurcaci untuk menjaga putri Snow White selama aku dan Ven pergi mencari temannya yang hilang.. itupun kalau tidak masalah" lanjut Visa, menunduk.

Para kurcaci mengangguk. "Serahkan pada kami, young lady. Taruh kepercayaanmu dalam kami!"

Visa tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, dan pergi mencari Ven. "Terima kasih!"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Dasar Ventus.. Selalu saja menghilang!" gumam Visa. Lalu ditemukannya Ventus sedang memberi apel kepada nenek-nenek tua yang membawa keranjang berisi apel.<p>

Visa menghampirinya begitu nenek itu pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Visa.

"Dia melihat Terra.." jawab Ven singkat.

"Lalu? Apa katanya?"

"Well, katanya Terra menanyakan tentang Master Xehanort.. tapi..-entahlah."

Jantung Visa mulai berdegup kencang mendengar namanya. jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan Masternya itu.

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti Terra.." kataku.

"Yah aku juga berpikir begitu..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: huah!**

**capek ngetik! dasar ade sialan! tapi aku tidak bisa memarahinya, karena ia memberiku uang jajannya yang 10rbu. huhahahah.**

**tapi bukan brti aku mata duitan lho.**

**hei! masa remaja itu sulit!**

**oke,**

**mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**hah.. sudah lama saya tidak merilis chap 5nya.**

**well, maklum sekali, biasanya sya klo buka internet lngsung rilis fic ini dan yg KH: losing memory (KH:LM) secara bersamaan. tpi krena saat itu sya ada ulangan yang susahnya sebuju buneng, sya hanya merilis yg KH:LM sja.**

**kali ini tempatnya neng Enchanted Dominion, request from: Swandie. boleh juga requestnya, kebetulan sya lagi kepengen ketemu sma Aurora. wkwkwk  
><strong>

**oke, langsung saja ya!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep<strong>

(dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya..)

.

**Theme:**

**I am 'You'**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Beliefs  
><strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer: pokoknya bukan punya saya..**

* * *

><p>Setelah Ventus dan Visa keluar dari Dwarf Woodlands, mereka mendarat di sebuah kastil . Dari berbagai sudut pandang Visa, Visa menyadari bahwa kastil itu sepi. Sangatlah sepi. Seperti semua orang di kastil itu hilang, atau mungkin tertidur dan jatuh ke dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.<p>

Lalu, Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan, dimana mereka melihat seorang gadis tertidur di tempat tidur berkanopinya. "Tertidur," gumam Visa, menyadari bahwa Ven merambat naik diam-diam untuk bisa melihatnya lebih dekat. "Sama seperti orang lain."

"Hentikan!" Seseorang berteriak tiba-tiba. "Kalian, menjauhlah darinya!"

Ventus dan Visa menoleh dan melihat tiga orang peri. Salah satunya tinggi, gemuk, dan berbaju merah. Lalu di sebelahnya pendek, gemuk, dan pakaiannya berwarna biru. Dan yang terakhir bertubuh tinggi, kurus, dan pakaiannya hijau. "Maafkan aku," kata Ven cepat. "Hanya saja, aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang begitu..-."

"Cantik rupawan.."potong Visa. Visa terus menatap wanita yang tertidur itu sambil tersenyum. Ia sungguh terkagum dengan kecantikan wanita itu. Kulit yang lembut, wajah yang mulus, dan rambut panjang yang pirang, bakal membuat Siapa pun bisa mudah jatuh cinta padanya. Siapapun.  
>Tapi, Visa merasa kalau wanita ini pasti sudah memiliki seseorang. Dan, jika demikian, Orang itu pasti beruntung sekali.<p>

Si Peri merah, Flora, mendekati kedua remaja itu. Ia mengelilingi mereka, mengamati mereka.

"Aku Ventus Tapi Anda bisa memanggil saya Ven.." kata Ventus memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan aku Visa..," kata Visa ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh," kata Sang peri hijau, Fauna ramah. "Kau tidak tampak buruk, sayangku. Aku yakin kau memiliki hati yang murni, seperti Aurora kami yang berharga.."

"Aurora.., " bisik Visa. "Nama yang indah sekali.."

"Dapatkah kau menjelaskan mengapa dia tertidur seperti ini," tanya Ventus. "dan keadaan penduduk kastil yang sunyi ini?" lanjut Visa, menyelesaikan pertanyaan Ven.

"Dulu," mulai Flora. "Maleficent mengutuknya. Sekarang hatinya dicuri.."

"Maleficent.." gumam Visa. "Entah itu benar atau tidak, orangnya pasti jahat seperti namanya.."

"Kalau begitu," mulai Ven, menyilangkan lengannya. "Mengapa tidak Aku dan Visa yang pergi mendapatkannya kembali untuknya?"

"Oh, tapi itu tidak mungkin Sayang," kata Fauna, prihatin. "Markas Maleficent ada di Forbidden Mountain. Itu tidak aman.."

"Tapi.." mulai Visa. "Tapi kita tidak bisa meninggalkan dia seperti ini.. Benar kan Ven?"

Ven mengangguk. "Kami dapat membantu," katanya. "Kau harus mempercayai kami."

"Kalian tahu," kata Fauna. "Kalian memang benar. Untuk ke Forbidden Mountain kita harus melalui hutan-... Ikuti kami"

-...-

Sambil mengikuti tiga peri, Ven dan Visa mendengarkan mereka menjelaskan bahwa Maleficent mengutuk Putri Aurora ketika dia masih bayi di saat berlangsungnya ulang tahunnya yang keenambelas. Untuk melindungi dia tiga menyamar menjadi manusia dan membesarkan Aurora di sebuah pondok di hutan.

Tapi sebelum Aurora bisa bertemu orang tuanya dan mengambil posisinya sebagai putri, ia jatuh ke dalam tidur abadi. Kutukan yang seharusnya membunuhnya namun para peri menempatkannya ke dalam tidur nyenyak, dan hanya bisa dibangunkan oleh ciuman cinta sejati.

Tidak bisa memberitahu pada Raja dan Ratu, tiga peri itu menyihir seluruh kerajaan agar jatuh dalam tidur nyenyak juga. Mereka bisa bangun kalau Aurora juga terbangun.

Ketika mereka akhirnya berhasil sampai ke tujuan mereka, meskipun mereka dihalang oleh api ungu dan hijau. "Sepertinya kita terjebak," kata Ven.

"Ini pasti perbuatan Maleficent," kata Flora.

"Bagaimana kita..," tanya Visa yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Fauna. Dia berdiri di depan api penghalang itu mengayunkan tongkatnya. Ia mengucapkan mantra sihirnya dan, Perlahan-lahan padamlah api penghalang itu. Setelah selesai, ia berpaling ke yang lain dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. "Kita masuk?" tanyanya.

Ven mengangguk dan memimpin jalan, mengarah ke kastil yang suram.

Di dalam kastil, mereka bertemu dengan beberapa Unversed, sampai mereka akhirnya berhasil sampai ke atas, dimana mereka melihat beberapa penjahat pesuruh yang menjaga tangga batu. "Hati-hati, mereka pesuruh Maleficent," kata Flora.

"Well, mereka tidak menjaga apa-apa," kata Ven.

Penjaga yang mukanya mirip burung nasar menguap, mungkin siap untuk tertidur kapan saja dari sekarang. "Hei!" teriak Ven, menangkap perhatian penjaga. Ven dan Visa telah memanggil Keyblade mereka, siap beraksi. "Tidak ada yang namanya tidur saat bekerja!"

Jika Visa harus menggambarkan penjaga itu dalam kata-kata, mungkin kata-kata yang bakal keluar dari mulutnya adalah: "sangat bodoh."

Pesuruh Maleficent itu tidak terlalu kuat. Dan setiap mereka melemparkan serangan, serangan mereka hampir tidak efektif. Visa dan Ven malah mampu mengalahkan mereka dengan baik.

Ruang berikutnya sangat menyulitkan. Ruangan itu akan berubah secara acak dan para peri jadi tidak dapat menggunakan sihir mereka dengan sangat baik. Dengan penuh perjuangan, tekad, dan akal, akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, dimana mereka melihat sebuah bola putih mengambang di atas api hijau.

"Itu pasti milik Aurora," sahut Visa, kepada siapa pun khususnya.

Ven mengeluarkan keybladenya dan menodongkannya. Sebuah aliran cahaya keluar dari Keybladenya dan memadamkan api hijau, melepaskan hati tersebut.

Hati Aurora terbang melewati mereka dan keluar dari kastil. "Akhirnya terbebaskan," senyum Ven.

Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke kejauhan, seolah-olah dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Visa membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam ketika ia melihat sebuah gambaran yang muncul di benaknya. Dilihatnya Aurora menari dengan seorang pria muda yang tampan. Mereka berbicara tentang pertemuan mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ven, yang sepertinya juga melihat sebuah gambaran yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Apakah itu ... memori Aurora," tanya Visa. "Sepertinya pria itu sangatlah penting baginya.."

Flora mengangguk. "Dia pasti sudah mendapatkan hatinya kembali."

"Jadi, mimpinya menjadi kenyataan," tanya Ven.

"Ya. Mimpi Aurora membawanya ke cinta sejatinya." jawab Flora.

"Aku melihat kalian berdua memegang keyakinan kuat," kata Fauna. "Benarkah sayangku?"

"Yah," kata Ven dengan senyum sombong. "Aku ingin berpikir begitu."

"Kalian juga memiliki cahaya yang kuat di hatimu," tambah Flora.

"Baiklah," kata Merryweather mendesak. "Cepat, kita tidak bisa tinggal di sini!"

Tentu saja, meninggalkan ruangan itu lebih mudah daripada saat mereka memasukinya. Mereka berhasil sampai ke ruang utama tanpa adanya masalah, tetapi mereka dihadang oleh seorang wanita berkulit hijau yang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang. "Seseorang telah melepaskan hati Aurora," katanya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, apakah kalian yang melakukannya?"

"Maleficent!" Para peri terkesiap.

"Jadi kau!" teriak Ven. Ia mengeluarkan keybladenya, siap untuk menyerang ke arahnya. Ia meluncurkan diri ke udara, menghantam Maleficent dari atas. Maleficent mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghilang dalam embusan api hijau sebelum Ven bisa menyerang.

"Dasar, penjahat!" teriak Visa, mengeluarkan keybladenya.

"Jadi, kalian berdua adalah si pemegang Keyblade itu," kata Maleficent. "Kalian pasti Ventus dan Visa.."

Visa membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Maleficent berdiri di puncak tangga.

"Hanya Memastikan. Lagipula, Aku tahu bahwa kunci itu dapat membawakan hati kepadaku," Maleficent menyeringai. "Kau tau kenapa? Karena Terra memberiku demonstrasi."

"Terra?" Mata biru Ventus melebar. "Terra di sini?"

"Ya," jawab Maleficent terkekeh. "Bahkan, dialah yang mencuri hati Aurora."

"Itu bohong!" teriak Ventus.

"Aku diminta untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua tanpa terluka," kata Maleficent. "Tapi tampaknya aku tak punya pilihan."

Lalu, Maleficent mengerahkan kekuatan sihirnya, menghantam Visa sampai Visa membentur dinding. "Visa!" teriak Ven.

Para peri tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tiga bola cahaya yang warnanya sama dengan baju mereka. Mereka terbang ke arah dua pemegang Keyblade itu.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Merrywether yang melayang di atas Keyblade milik Ven. "Kami akan membantu Kalian."

"Tapi tunggu sampai kami memberitahu kalian, Sayang," kata Fauna.

"Oke!" angguk Ven.

Ia mengangkat Keyblade nya ke langit. Sebuah cahaya putih mengumpul ke ujung Keyblade nya dengan cepat. "Sekarang!" Teriak Flora.

Ven mengarahkan Keybladenya ke arah Maleficent. Sebuah bola membenturkan penyihir itu samping, menyebabkan dia tersandung sedikit. "Thunder!" teriak Visa, ketika ia sudah pulih dan berdiri dari tempat ia terbentur tadi.

Tiba-tiba bola itu berhasil mengenai Maleficent. Sebuah teriakan lolos dari bibir Ven saat ia menyerang si penyihir. Ia melompat berputar, sehingga memukul Maleficent cepat. "Tidak mungkin Terra akan melukai seseorang seperti itu!" Dia berseru.

Maleficent tersandung sedikit, dengan senyuman lemah di wajahnya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Sayang sekali, Karena dia setuju begitu mudahnya."

Tangan Ven mulai mengepal, saking bencinya dengan si Maleficent ini. "Pembohong!" teriaknya.

"Ventus! Visa!"

Ventus dan Visa menoleh dan mata mereka perlahan mulai membulat. Dilihatnya seorang wantia berambut biru, yang mereka kenal Aqua, berlari menghampiri mereka. "Terra tidak akan pernah melakukan itu," katanya setelah mencapai mereka. "Kau pasti mengerti kan? Kita sudah lama mengenalnya. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu." lanjut Aqua sambil menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya," mengangguk Ven.

"Ah, kebenaran memang menyakitkan untuk didengar," kata Maleficent. "Bahkan di antara teman-teman terdekat seperti kalian. Kita tidak pernah tahu rahasia hati orang lain. Aku yakin kalian bertiga akan setuju." lanjutnya lalu menghilang.

Visa bisa melihat bahu Ven yang gemetar. Visa menepuk bahunya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Master mengirimku," katanya berpaling kepada Ven dan Visa. "Mari kita pulang," lanjut Aqua.

Ven agak ragu. "Tapi Terra," katanya pelan.

"Terra belum siap untuk pergi pulang," kata Aqua.

Ven menatap lantai batu untuk beberapa saat. "Guys," katanya perlahan. "Maafkan aku Tapi aku belum bisa pergi denganmu.."

"Apa? Ven-"

"Hanya saja ... Aku harus menemukannya sebelum terlambat."

tanpa pikir panjang, Ven berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Ven!" teriak Aqua . Fauna mencoba menghentikannya, tapi Flora melarangnya. Ini bukanlah masalah mereka dan mereka tidah berhak masuk ke dalamnya.

"Visa," kata Aqua perlahan beralih ke Visa. "Mari kita pulang, aku akan mencari Ven."

"Tapi ..." bisik Visa. Ia ingat saat Ven mengatakan kalau ia bertemu Vanitas. Ia..-

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu!"teriak Visa mengejar Ven. "Perintah itu tidak berhak ditujukan padaku!"

"Visa tunggu!" panggil Aqua. tapi Visa menghiraukannya.

**Flora bilang aku mempunyai keyakinan dan cahaya yang kuat di hatiku. Kenapa aku harus takut untuk memilih jalanku?**

.

.

"Terra tidak akan melakukan itu," gumam Ven pada dirinya sendiri saat ia berlari keluar kastil.

"Ven!" Suara Visa terngiang di kepalanya. "Veeeeen!"

Ven memberhentikan langkahnya dan melihat Visa berlari ke arahnya. "Vi-Visa?" tanya Ventus terkejut.

"Aku ... aku ikut denganmu," kata Visa terengah-engah. "Ke mana pun kau pergi, aku pergi juga."

"Visa," ulang Ven lembut. "Bukannya aku tidak menghargai itu, tapi ... bukankah ini agak berlebihan?"

Visa menggaruk kepalanya. "M-Maaf," katanya. "Kalau itu bukan kehendakmu, enng.. aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa," tawa Ven, mengacak rambutnya. "Terima kasih.. atas perhatiannya.."

Visa mengukir senyum ceria di wajahnya dan berlari mengikuti Ven.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: wah, lihat sudah malam! wahahaa

baiklah, segini nih chap 5nya.. gmana? ada typo kan? ya dong sya gitu loh (kok mlah bangga?)

tapi beneran, thx bngt atas dukungan dan request **Swandie**.. sya beneran bisa nulis nama 'Au-ro-ra'. Kyaa! senengnya! (?)

oke, author mau bobok dulu ya,

silahkan review?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry, saya terlambat update! saya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan fanfic kh saya yang lain. tambah lagi, sepertinya ada "sesuatu" yang niat menganggu saya. karena setiap kali saya menyelesaikan cerita ini, padahal belum sempat di_save_, komputernya mati (T_T) 2 hari berturut-turut. sejak saat itu, saya mulai ngeri untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. saya takut "sesuatu" itu datang lagi.. *hyuuu (~'3')~**

**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep**

(dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya..)

.

**Theme:**

**I am 'You'**

**..**

**Chapter 6: Dream, Dream, Dream  
><strong>

**.**

Baik Ventus atau Visa tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika mereka meninggalkan Woodlands Dwarf. Visa berharap bahwa Ven tahu kalau dirinya akan mengikuti Ven kemanapun ia pergi. Terutama kalau tujuan sebenarnya memang mencari Terra, Ven pasti tahu kalau Visa akan ikut dengannya.

Ketika mereka sampai di dunia berikutnya, mereka melihat sesuatu yang sedikit aneh dan.. aneh. Sepertinya ia berada di semacam ruang tamu -itu cukup normal- tapi ia melihat segala sesuatunya dari sudut pandang.. eh.. tikus?

"Seseorang katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa begitu kecil!" Visa mendengar suara seruan. Itu pasti Ven.

Ia menemukan dirinya dan Ven terperangkap dalam sangkar kecil yang kelihatan seperti sebuah perangkap tikus. "Ven," bisik Visa mendekati Ven. "Apa kau ingin menarik perhatian pada **sesuatu** yang bisa membunuh kita?"

"Dan menjelaskan kepadaku mengapa kita terjebak di kandang," kata Ven, hampir berpikir keras.

"Hanya nasib buruk, kurasa," Visa bergumam sambil mencengkeram jeruji.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita muda dengan rambut pirang keemasan berjalan masuk dan mengangkat sangkar dimana Visa dan Ven terjebak perlahan. Pakaiannya tidak mewah, apa dia pembantu di rumah ini? Sangat disayangkan kalau dibanding dengan kecantikannya.

"Jangan takut," katanya ramah. "Oh menarik seklai. ... Aku belum pernah melihat tikus seperti kalian sebelumnya."

"Tikus?" Ven dan Visa bertanya serempak.

"Jaq," kata wanita itu sambil melihat ke lantai. "Sebaiknya kau jelaskan segala sesuatu kepada mereka."

Wanita itu menempatkan kandang ke bawah. Sebuah tikus cokelat berbaju merah masuk ke kandang untuk menyambut. "Sekarang, sekarang, sekarang," kata tikus. "Dengar khawan. Jangan k-hawatir. Kami men-sukai anda. Cinderelly juga men-sukai kalian. Bagus, sangat bagus bagus.."

Visa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia sedikit sulit untuk memahami apa yang tikus itu katakan dengan pola aksennya.

"Ayo sekarang," kata tikus. "Zugk-zugk."

Ven mengikuti sang tikus keluar dari kandang diikuti Visa. "Nama-a Jaq," sang tikus berkata.

"Aku Ventus," Ven berkata. "Panggil aku Ven."

"Dan aku Visa."

"Zugk-zugk, Ven-Ven dan Vi-Vi," kata Jaq. "Butuh-sesuatu, thanyakan Jaq?"

"Cinderella!" Sebuah suara yang melengking berteriak.

"Oh, baiklah," desah Cinderella. "Waktu untuk kembali ke pekerjaanku. Aku akan melihat kalian bertiga nanti."

"Wow," kata Ven seraya Cindrella berjalan pergi. "Sepertinya ia sibuk sekali.."

"Yap. Kerja, kerja, kerja," jelas Jaq, ia terdengar jengkel. "Stepmody membuat Cinderelly sibuk sekali!"

"Dia tampaknya tidak benar-benar keberatan," kata Visa.

"Tidak. Cinderelly, Dia bekerja kheras. Dia punya mimpi - mimpi. Mimpi besar yang ak-han menjadi kenyataan..."

""Hei, mungkin kau bisa membantu kami?" kata Ven penuh semangat. "Visa dan aku mencari Terra, teman kita."

"Eh, tidak, tidak," kata Jaq sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak pernah melihat-sebuah Terra."

"Tidak bisa menyalahkan orang untuk mencoba," desah Visa.

"Ayo," kata Jaq, tiba-tiba menyemangati. "Ikutlah Aku. Kita Harus melihat rumah itu.."

Jaq memimpin mereka ke dalam lubang tikus di mana mereka harus memanjat berbagai lantai dan, kemungkinan besar, barang-barang yang hilang itu membuat mereka lelah untuk memanjat sampai ke kamar Cinderella di lantai atas. Jaq membawa mereka ke jendela dimana mereka bisa melihat seluruh kota dan istana yang indah di kejauhan. "Apa itu?" Ven bertanya, berdiri di samping Jaq.

"Itu istana - istana Raja," jelas Jaq. "Malam ini akan ada pesta dansa."

"Ah, pesta dansa," kata Visa memegang dagunya. "Aku pernah membacanya di buku.."

"Apakah Cinderella pergi?" tanya Ven.

"Aku tidak tahu," desah Jaq.

Ketiganya berbalik sesaat pintu tua reyot terbuka. Cinderella masuk ke ruangan dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. "Halo," sapanya. "Apa kalian sudah berteman?"

Ven bertukar pandang dengan Visa dan Jaq. Mereka bertiga tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Itu bagus sekali," kata Cinderella. Dia menaruh sebuah manekin dari lemarinya dan didirikannya di sudut ruangan dengan gaun merah muda di atasnya.

Wanita pirang itu bersenandung. "Kau terlihat bahagia, Cinderella," kata Ven.

Dia berbalik menghadapi tiga temannya yang kecil. "Aku akan ikut pesta dansa kerajaan," katanya. Dia terdengar seperti dia tidak bisa lebih bahagia. "Aku pikir mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan."

"Cinderella!" Suara nyaring memanggil.

Cinderella mendesah sedikit. "Kukira gaunku harus menunggu."

"Cinderella!"

"Cinderella!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," seru Cinderella, sambil berjalan ke pintu. "Aku datang!"

"Kasihan Cinderelly," desah Jaq, menonton temannya meninggalkan ruangan. "Dia tidak bisa pergi ke pesta dansa."

"Mengapa tidak?" Tanya Ven.

"Lihat saja nanti," jelas Jaq. "Mereka membuatnya Kerja, kerja, kerja.. Dia tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan gaunnya."

Ven dan Visa bertukar pandang sedih. "Ah! Aku punya ide!," kata Jaq kemudian. "Ven-Ven, Vi-Vi bisa bantu Jaq?"

"Dengan apa?"

"Perbaiki gaun Cinderelly untuk pesta dansa."

"Ah," kata Visa sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Ia meluncurkan diri dari jendela ke tanah. Lalu ia mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Dia berlari ke gaun itu dan mengamatinya untuk beberapa saat. "Em ... Ya, kupikir kita bisa memperbaikinya Tapi sepertinya kita mungkin perlu untuk mendapatkan beberapa benda dari sekitar rumah.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata Ven, beralih ke Jaq. "Visa dan aku akan pergi mencari apa saja yang kita butuhkan Jaq, kau yang mengatur di sini.."

"Ven-Ven, Vi-Vi," Jag memanggil. "Hati-hati dengan Roo-sa-fee!"

"'Roo-sa-fee?'" Ulang Ven, jelas bingung.

"Roo-sa-fee, kucing-kucing," jelas Jaq. "Jahat, licik, menggigit!"

Tampaknya, bagi Ven, ia beruntung Visa ada di sisinya sekarang ini. Ia hapal benar dengan semua barang yang diucapkan Jaq untuk bahan gaun Cinderella nanti. Sebuah selempang, renda, kain, dan benang.

Mereka berhati-hati sambil menghindari ibu tiri Cinderella dan dua saudari tirinya. Dengan Visa dan Ven, bersama-sama mereka berhasil menemukan bahan yang mereka butuhkan. Semua kecuali satu barang lagi..

"Ven, ayolah," keluh Ven. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang, kalau kita tidak boleh menarik perhatian pada **sesuatu **yang bisa membunuh kita?"

"Ya, memang benar," gadis itu mengaku. "Tapi hal seperti ini penting untuk gadis manapun Cinderella perlu mendapat yang terbaik.. Sekarang, itulah yang kumaksudkan."

Mereka di salah satu kamar tidur saudari tiri Cinderella yang besar dengan seekor kucing hitam tertidur di tengah ruangan. "Apa," tanya Ven. "Di balik kucing?"

"Yap. Di bawah kucing."

Ven hampir merasakan darah mengalir dari wajahnya ketika Ven menunjuk ke kalung mutiara yang berwarna biru-hijau. "Roo-sa-fee" sedang tidur di atasnya. "Yang benar saja.."

"Kata Jaq, kita perlu itu juga.." bisik Visa. "Kau bilang, kau ingin membantu Cinderella?"

"Tapi kita bisa membantu tanpa terbunuh, kan?"

"Kucing itu sudah tidur. Aku pernah baca di buku, kucing itu binatang payah. Kerjaannya sehari-hari hanya tidur terus.. Maka dari itu, sampai sekarang aku benci kucing yang seperti itu" jelas Visa.

"Tentu saja kau akan bilang begitu, kau membenci kucing."

"Hmph."

"Baik, aku akan mendapatkannya," desah Ven, perlahan-lahan merangkak ke arah kucing itu tertidur.

Dengan sedikit perjuangan, Ven berhasil menarik kalung itu dari bawah kucing, dan mengumpulkan kalung itu ke lengannya itu. Perlahan-lahan dia berujung pergi, hati-hati untuk tidak membangunkannya.

"Ven," Visa mendesis dengan menangkupkan tangannya atas mulutnya. "Lucifer ..."

Kucing itu, Lucifer telah terbangun. Dia berdiri di atas kakinya dengan niat penuh menyerang Ven. "Ventus!" Visa berteriak.

"Awas!" Jaq berteriak dan bola benang biru datang meluncur ke Lucifer, memukulnya di kepala.

"Lari, Ven-Ven!" serunya.

"Ayo, ayo, ayo!" Visa berlari mendekati Ven.

Jaq jatuh ketika Lucifer berhasil menjatuhkannya dari tempat Jaq berdiri. "Ooh, menyakitkan," gumamnya.

Sesosok bayangan Lucifer, menyerang Jaq. Jaq berdiri di tempat, gemetar dengan tangan menutupi matanya. "Minggir!" Visa berteriak sambil menyerang Lucifer dengan Keyblade-nya.

"Waktu untuk bermain, kucing!" Ven menambahkan, muncul di sebelah Visa dengan Keyblade sendiri di tangannya.

Jaq bergegas ke lubang tikus di mana Ven meninggalkan kalung itu pada Jaq.

Visa dan Ventus dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menjatuhkan Lucifer yang meloncat-loncat, menyerang, dan menghindari serangan. Tapi, dengan ketangkasan yang dimiliki mereka berdua, kucing tersebut berhasil dikalahkan.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu gelap ketika Cinderella kembali ke kamarnya. Ibu tirinya dan saudari tirinya akan berangkat ke pesta segera, dan ia tidak punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan gaunnya. "Oh, baiklah," dia mendesah, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Apa itu pesta dansa? Setelah itu semua, aku pikir itu akan menjadi amat sangat membosankan dan membosankan ... dan benar-benar ... benar ... luar biasa."

"Ta da!" Cinderella mendengar sesuatu di belakangnya. Dia berbalik mencari gaunnya, dan ternyata gaunnya telah direnovasi oleh teman-teman kecilnya di lantai. "Apakah itu gaunku?" Dia bertanya, terpesona.

"Ini hadiah dari kita semua," jelas Ven.

"Jadi kau bisa pergi ke pesta dansa sekarang," tambah Visa.

Cinderella berlutut ke lantai dan meraup teman-temannya ke dalam tangannya. Ia sedikit kesulitan menemukan kata yang tepat. "Ini suatu kejutan."

"Cepat, cepat, cepat!" Jaq mendesak. "Waktu untuk pergi, Cinderelly!"

"Oh, terima kasih Terima kasih.." Cinderella keluar dengan gaun di tangannya.

"Mimpi dan harapan Cinderelly telah kabul," kata Jaq. Dia duduk di ambang jendela dengan Ven dan Visa. "Ven-Ven punya mimpi?"

Ven terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir sejenak. "Aku harap ..." gumamnya. "Lucu ... aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal ini - setidaknya sampai kau bertanya padaku," katanya perlahan. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil keybladenya, Wayward Wind. "Mimpiku adalah.. menjadi Keyblade Master."

"Jangan lupa tentangku," kata Visa sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Tapi ..."

"Tapi?" ulang Jaq.

"Tujuan untuk menjadi Keyblade Master adalah satu-satunya yang kutahu," jelasnya. "Aqua, Ven, dan Terra punya mimpi yang sama, sehingga tampaknya agak wajar kalau aku punya ambisi yang sama besar. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.. Ini agak mengkhawatirkan."

"Lalu Vi-Vi akan menemukan-mimpi baru," kata Jaq.

"Hah?"

"Dia benar," Ven tersenyum pada temannya. "Jika kau sudah mencapai satu mimpi, kau dapat menemukan mimpi yang lain. Kita kan tidak hanya mempunyai satu mimpi seumur hidup.."

"Sebuah mimpi baru ya?" gumam Visa.

.

.

**_Kau, sang pemersatu X-blade, dengan tubuh yang diberikan ini, kuberi nama_ _kau._.—**

.

.

Visa menggelengkan kepalanya, sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepalanya. Tapi cepat-cepat, ia menghiraukan hal itu.

"Yah, mungkin begitu.." Visa tersenyum sambil memeluk kedua lututnya erat, membiarkan rambut pendeknya terhembus angin dingin dari luar.

Ven balas tersenyum sambil menatap pemandangan indah dari jendela, bersama Jaq dan Visa.

.

.

**A/N: this is me, sang author yang ga pernah relevan sama cerita aslinya. selalu mengkopi cerita tetsuya nomura.. maaf wahai Square Enix, Tetsuya! saya hanya manusia tidak bersalah *sujud**

**well, thx for the review, Swandie, and KuroMaki RoXora.. hargai banget, :)**

**review lagi ya, for the comment or anything..**

**this crazy author needs a break..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: update kilat dulu, ya? masalahnya.. aku juga mulai kangen sma game kh:bbs. Yang lebih menarik, wktu aku nggak sengaja dapetin Final Episode-nya! ^^v. sampe sekarangpun, mngkin Aqua adalah wanita terkuat yang bisa kumainkan -_-"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep<strong>

(dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya..)

.

**Theme:**

**I am 'You'**

**..**

**Chapter 7:Need a Favor?  
><strong>

.

"Dimana dia bersembunyi?" Ven bertanya, entah pada siapa yang pasti pada dirinya sendiri. Ia turun di sebuah tempat yang gersang, seperti dirinya berdiri di tengah-tengah gurun. Sebelumnya, Ven melihat orang misterius bertopeng yang pernah ia jumpai. Selagi ia mengikutinya, Visa yang dari tadi terus bersamanya hilang seketika. Lalu, Ven bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri sendiri. Perlahan Ventus berbalik, menemukan orang bertopeng itu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Baiklah," mulai Ven, menatap marah pada orang itu. "Apa maksudmu tentang Terra yang menjadi orang yang berbeda?"

Orang itu justru mendekati Ven. "Tepat apa yang kukatakan, bodoh," katanya, berjalan mendekati Ven. "Terra yang kau tahu, akan hilang selamanya."

"Itu bodoh," tukas Ven.

"Bodoh, atau benar."

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan Keyblade muncul di tangannya. Ven berdiri, menatap orang itu untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia memanggil Keyblade miliknya sendiri.

"Bagus," kata orang itu. "Mari kita lihat setangguh apa dirimu."

.

.

.

**Di lain tempat..**

"Ng?"

Sang gadis berambut hitam pendek itu berjalan sampai pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di jurang yang cukup tinggi. Ia turun ke tempat yang tinggi rupanya.

Visa tidak melihat apapun selain angin yang membawa butiran-butiran pasir, bagaikan badai pasir. Lalu ia melihat dua bayangan di balik badai tersebut. Visa menyipitkan matanya dan dilihatnya**—**

"Ven?" bisik Visa, begitu ia melihat temannya. Lalu ia melihat seorang lagi.

Vanitas?

.

.

.

Ventus dan orang itu akhirnya saling beradu keyblade. Yang membuat Ven terkejut, orang yang dilawannya ini benar-benar pandai dengan Keyblade. Ventus berusaha sekuat mungkin, menyamakan dirinya dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki anak itu. Apakah dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa?

"Arrgh!" Ven terantuk ke tanah. Keyblade nya terbang dari tangannya dan menghilang. Dia mendengus, ada rasa sakit di sisinya setelah tertabrak Keyblade anak itu. Dia berjuang untuk berdiri, tapi tidak gunanya. "Benarkah? Hanya segitu yang kau punya?" tanya anak itu, berjalan ke arah Ven. "Man, kau tidak berharga."

"Sepertinya aku akan melawan perintah Master," kata anak itu sendiri. Dia menunjuk Keyblade ke atas, kegelapan mulai berkumpulan pada ujung keyblade nya. "Sejauh yang kutahu, pekerjaanmu di sini telah selesai."

Dia menunjuk Keyblade nya pada Ven dan melepaskan sebuah energi gelap.

"Ven!" Visa berteriak dari kejauhan. Ven membuka matanya sedikit, walau pandangannya masih kabur entah kemana, yang pasti ia mendengar suara Visa entah dari mana. "...Visa?" bisik Ven lemah lalu menutup matanya kembali.

BOOM! Sebuah ledakan keluar dari keyblade orang itu setelah ia mengeluarkan serangannya.

Ketika kekuatan ledakan tadi mulai mereda, yang tersisa hanya sebuah tanda hangus dan api putih. Visa yang tadi sempat menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya begitu sinar dari ledakan tersebut nyaris mengenainya.

"Ven!" Visa berteriak, mencari Ven.

"Jangan khawatir," kata suara bernada tinggi, menangkap perhatian Visa. "Kau aman."

Visa mengamati sekeliling dan menemukan Ven yang terletak di tanah, di samping seekor tikus berpakaian hitam dan abu-abu (?). Dia memegangi Keyblade ke tangannya dan menunjuk ke langit. "Heal!"

Cahaya hijau mengelilingi tubuh Ven, kekuatannya pulih kembali. Tikus itu lalu memandang Visa dan tersenyum. "Dia temanmu?" tanyanya. Visa mengangguk.

Lega dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, tikus itu berbalik menghadapi anak bertopeng itu. "Katakan di mana kau punya itu!" Dia bertanya. "Keyblade adalah sesuatu yang bukan kau gunakan untuk menganggu sesama! Sini, biar kutunjukkan!"

"Kami juga akan menunjukkannya padamu," tambah Ven, dia mendekati tikus itu dengan Keyblades nya sendiri di tangan. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua maju melawan orang bertopeng itu. Visa hanya terdiam di belakang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia mengeluarkan keyblade nya, menatapinya sebentar.

**_'Apa yang.. harus kulakukan?'_**

Visa memejamkan matanya lalu memegang erat keyblade nya. Ia menatap orang bertopeng tersebut dengan tatapan bersalah lalu bersama Ven dan sang tikus, melawan orang bertopeng itu.

Ven, Visa, dan sang tikus tersebut berhasil mengalahkan orang bertopeng itu dengan serangan bertubi-tubi yang keluar dari keyblade mereka. Orang bertopeng tersebut terantuk ke tanah, dimana Ven merasa lega kalau ini sudah berakhir. Tapi, orang itu justru bangkit kembali. Di belakangnya muncul portal hitam dan ia berjalan mundur ke dalamnya.

"Hmph," desahnya. "Kau menang. Walau kau masih tahap percobaan."

Akhirnya, ia pergi. Tapi, sebelum pergi, Ven melihat Visa yang menatap dalam di balik topeng orang itu, yang menurut Ven mengatakan bahwa mereka mempunyai koneksi. Setelah orang itu pergi, "Pada tahap percobaan untuk apa?" Ven bertanya pelan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya," kata Visa, beralih ke tikus. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar Ven yang bertanya dengan suara pelan tadi. Visa membungkuk. "Aku Visa, dia Ven, dan kau?"

"Saya Mickey," katanya riang.

Ven membungkuk sedikit. "Kulihat kau punya sebuah Keyblade."

"Ya, saya sudah berlatih di bawahan Yen Sid yang hebat," jelas Mickey, yang mengembalikan keybladenya. "Dia berkata, bahwa dunia berada dalam kesulitan, dan aku berangkat tanpa memberitahu dia."

"Kita juga.." Ven berkata sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Mickey mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sesuatu yang tampak seperti kristal berbentuk bintang. "Aku diam-diam pergi dengan Star Shard ini. Yang kulakukan hanyalah berpikir, dan suatu tempat yang ingin kutujui akan dilakukan oleh benda ini," jelasnya kemudian tertawa lemah. "Sepertinya. Aku masih bingung apa yang menghantui benda ini. Maksudku seperti**—**... kapan atau di mana ... benda ini hanya melakukan sesuatu secara sendirinya.."

Mickey lalu menatap Ven dan Visa sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, mungkin benda ini tidak rusak. Pertemuan kita bukanlah ketidaksengajaan. Tanpa benda ini, mungkin aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu di sana."

Visa sepertinya tertarik dengan Star Shard yang dipegang Mickey. Asal kalian tahu saja, bukan karena bentuknya yang kristal, melainkan sifatnya yang melakukan sesuatu secara sendirinya. Baginya, Star Shard itu unik.

Ven, Visa dan Mickey mengamati Star Shard itu baik-baik, sebelum benda itu bersinar terang, menyilaukan mata mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Ketika Visa membuka matanya ia mendapati dirinya dalam baju besi nya serta topengnya, mengambang di Lanes Between. "Visa?"

Visa menoleh dan menemukan Ventus yang melayang ke arahnya dengan glider miliknya. "Kupikir aku kehilanganmu tadi."

Tanpa berkata banyak, Visa menaiki Gilder miliknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa Mickey terbawa Star Shardnya."

Visa hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti sampai kedua remaja ini menemukan dunia lain di depan mereka. Mereka bertukar pandang cepat dan memutuskan untuk landas ke dunia itu.

.

.

**A/N: maaf kalau chap ini gaje, typo, weirdo.. author lagi freaking crazy banget nih,, (ada yang punya obat penenang?)**

**sekali lagi, terima kasih buat review-annya: Swandie dan KuroMaki RoXora**

**saya hargai banget :)**

**please, review again.. comment or anything or.. whatever..**

**just review. :)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: halo, smua :D (gplak) maaf atas kelambatan sya ngelanjutin fic ini hiks.. sya sibuk nyelesain fic kh sya yang lain dan justru lupa sma yg ini. Tapi kali ini sya sudah buat, smoga hasilnya memuaskan (hehehe...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep<strong>

(dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya..)

.

**Theme:**

**I am 'You'**

**..**

****Chapter 8: A Person? Or An Object?**  
><strong>

****.  
><strong>**

"Oke, sepertinya aku mulai tersesat di sini," Ventus menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di dunia yang asing baginya. Tanpa Visa. "Dimana Visa? Bukankah sedetik yang lalu ia bersamaku?"

Lalu Ventus melihatnya. Seekor tikus yang tidak asing baginya sedang berjalan ke belakang perumahan. Ventus menggarukkan kepalanya terlihat bingung, "Mickey?"

Tikus yang Ventus lihat sebagai Mickey sudah menghilang ke belakang perumahan dan yang Ventus pikirkan adalah mengejarnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengira akan jatuh ke tempat yang penuh dengan air," Visa memeras bajunya sambil mencoba mengeringkannya, "yah, yang harus pertama kucari adalah Ven." Visa berlari menuju jalan keluar, tapi ia terlihat tersesat. "Baiklah.. Aku sangat tersesat."

Tiba-tiba beberapa Unverse muncul di depannya, langsung menyerangnya. Visa segera memanggil keybladenya dan menangkis beberapa serangan dari Unverse tersebut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba_—_?"

Serangan Unverse tak terkendali. Mereka berkali-kali menghantam Visa dan Visa terpental karena tidak kuat menahan serangan. Keyblade miliknya melayang jauh darinya dan menghilang. Belum sempat Visa memanggil keybladenya, Unverse tersebut menyerangnya bertubi-tubi tanpa pandang bulu.

Visa berusaha menghindarnya dan memanggil keybladenya. Namun keybladenya tidak muncul sekalipun. Visa terheran-heran sambil menatap tangannya yang kosong, tanpa menyadari Unverse tersebut mulai menyerangnya.

Visa tidak sempat menghindar dan memperoleh serangan tersebut sehingga membentur dinding. Ia terkapar di atas tanah tidak berdaya. Alat untuk menyerang makhluk ini saja, tidak bisa dipanggil olehnya. Bagaimana ia tidak bisa memanggil keybladenya? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini ia bisa menggunakannya?

Ketika Unverse bersiap-siap menyerangnya, Visa menutup matanya bersiap-siap menerima serangan. Namun ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan menyadari Unverse- unverse tersebut menghilang. Tidak ada.

"Bangun."

Visa membulatkan matanya begitu ia mengetahui suara tegas itu tanpa melihatnya. Keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya. Perlahan, Visa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang yang berdiri di depannya. "..Master Xehanort."

"Kubilang _bangun_."

Visa cepat-cepat bangun dan berdiri tegap di depan Xehanort. Visa menelan ludah bersiap-siap menerima ceramah dari Masternya ini. Ia tahu kalau ia pasti dianggap gagal oleh Masternya.

"Aku akan menanyakan satu hal padamu," Xehanort berkata sambil berjalan memutari Visa yang kemudian mengangguk, "apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa mengalahkan satupun Unverse?"

Jantung Visa berdegup kencang. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Apa ia harus memberi tahu masternya kalau tidak bisa memanggil keybladenya dan dianggap gagal? Atau berbohong agar dipuji oleh Masternya?

Visa mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sambil menjawab, "..Maaf Master. Saya kurang konsentrasi pada apa yang ada di hadapan saya. Saya tidak kuat menahan beberapa serangan dari Unverse tersebut. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

"'Maaf'? 'Kurang Konsentrasi'? 'Tidak kuat'?" Xehanort bertanya tidak yakin. "Bukankah sejak awal kau memang seperti itu?"

Visa membulatkan matanya dan merasa sebuah lubang di hatinya. Ia merasa kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa menangani satupun Unverse di depan mata. Sampai merasa gagal dan malu di depan Masternya.

"Tugasmu adalah membawa Ventus untuk melawan Vanitas," kata Xehanort, tanpa menoleh kembali ke Visa langsung berjalan pergi. "Gagal bukan jawaban yang ingin kudapat darimu."

Visa menggertakkan giginya sambil menatap punggung Xehanort yang berjalan pergi. Ia teringat kembali dengan latihan yang pernah ia lakukan bersama dengan Master itu. Visa sendiri masih ingat semua. Tatapannya yang dingin, serangannya yang tanpa pandang bulu, dan tekniknya yang licik. Ia sendiri masih ingat dengan ucapan Masternya ketika Visa tidak berhasil mengalahkannya.

.

.

**_TANG! TANG! TANG!_**

**_Dua buah keyblade saling beradu. Gadis berambut hitam yang ditutupi dengan tudung jubahnya berusaha mengalahkan orang tua yang ia hadapi. Masternya sendiri yang memintanya. Sebuah latihan katanya.  
><em>**

**_Visa memberi beberapa serangan yang berhasil ditangkis Masternya, Xehanort, dan Xehanort sendiri langsung menyerang Visa tanpa waspada begitu Visa lengah.  
><em>**

**_Visa jatuh ke tanah dan keybladenya melayang jauh darinya. Napasnya memburu, dan dari balik jubahnya, keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya.  
><em>**

**_"Ada apa? Tidak bisa bangun?"  
><em>**

**_Visa memanggil keybladenya lalu menyerang Xehanort yang berhasil menghindarinya dan langsung menyerang balik muridnya.  
><em>**

**_"Sudah kewalahan?" tanya Xehanort begitu melihat Visa tidak bangun kembali setelah beberapa menit. "Kau menyebut dirimu keyblade wielder? Dengan kemampuan seperti itu?"  
><em>**

**_Visa terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Ia tetap diam seribu bahasa.  
><em>**

**_"Sudah kuduga..," gumam Xehanort, "mungkin sia-sia aku menciptakan_mu_."_  
><strong>

**_Visa mengangkat wajahnya lalu berseru, "Tu-tunggu! Sa-saya masih bisa berlatih dengan anda. Kali ini saya tidak akan gagal."  
><em>**

**_Xehanort mengambil keyblade Visa lalu mengamatinya perlahan. Setelah beberapa menit, ia berkata, "Kau sudah gagal."  
><em>**

**_Visa terlihat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Masternya tersebut._**Kenapa?

**_"Kau lihat keyblade milikmu?" Xehanort bertanya pada Visa. "Kau bertarung denganku tapi tidak merasakannya. Dari caramu bertarung seperti itu, aku bisa melihatnya," Ia melempar keyblade milik Visa ke tanah sambil berkata, "keyblademu itu palsu. Tidak berguna lebih dari sebutir _pasir_."_  
><strong>

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

**Kenapa? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Bukan seseorang, melainkan seperti sebuah benda?**

Sadar bahwa Xehanort sudah tidak ada di situ lagi, Visa berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, "Akkh! Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku tidak gagal!" Lalu Visa sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menggunakan keybladenya. "Itupun juga.. kalau aku bisa memanggil keybladeku lagi.." gumamnya.

Visa memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh, berusaha memanggil keybladenya keluar. Sudah berjam-jam namun tidak keluar juga. Visa merasa putus asa tanpa benda tersebut. Dengan _magic_ saja, baginya tidak cukup. Bagaimana ia bisa menuntaskan misinya kalau ia sendiri tidak bisa memanggil keybladenya? Alat agar ia bisa bertahan dari Unverse tersebut?

**Kenapa Keyblade? Kenapa kau tak mau keluar?**

.

.

-...-

Visa mempercepat langkah begitu ia melihat Unverse di depannya yang berusaha menghindar darinya. _Dengan mengikuti Unverse ini, mungkin aku bisa menemukan kawan Unverse lainnya_, batin Visa. Ia sempat kehilangan jejak, maka dari itu, ia bertanya dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut merah di depannya yang bersembunyi dari Unverse tersebut.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat makhluk menyeramkan lewat sini?" tanya Visa dengan napas memburu karena habis berlari.

"I-Iya," jawab gadis tersebut sambil menunjukkan arahnya. "Lewat sini."

"Terima kasih," kata Visa tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil bergumam, "Model rambut yang manis.."

.

.

-...-

"Ventus!" panggil Visa begitu ia berhasil melihat rambut berantakan laki-laki yang ia cari dari tadi. Ventus menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut, "Visa!"

"Visa? Ven?" suara Aqua terdengar terkejut begitu menghampiri kedua teman kecilnya diikuti suara Terra dari tengah lapangan, "Visa? Ven? Aqua? Apa yang_—_?"

Belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan acara reuni mereka, bagian-bagian Unverse itu menjadi sebuah Unverse raksasa yang menyerang mereka berempat. Ventus, Aqua, dan Terra memanggil keyblade mereka masing-masing untuk siap-siap bertarung. Visa.. ia masih mencoba memanggil keybladenya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Namun tidak berhasil.

Sebuah serangan bersiap-siap mendarat ke arah Visa yang masih diam berdiri memandang tangannya tanpa keyblade. Ventus, dari arah lain meneriakkan namanya, "Visa! Awas!"

Visa mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat serangan dari Unverse tersebut menerjang ke arahnya. Dari tangan Visa sebuah sinar langsung menyilaukan matanya, dan sedetik kemudian keyblade miliknya ada di tangannya. Dengan tersenyum cerah, Visa menangkis serangan Unverse tersebut dengan keybladenya dan langsung menghantamnya selagi ia menemukan celah.

"Terra! Ven!" seru Aqua begitu ia memberi serangan pada Unverse tersebut. Terra dan Ventus menyerang Unverse itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. BAM, mereka berempat berhasil mengalahkan Unverse itu.

"Haha! Kapan-kapan kita harus sering kali melakukan ini! Seru sekali," kata Ventus girang dan puas setelah mengalahkan Unverse tadi. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu dan mengambil sejumlah tiket dari kantongnya. "Ah, tadi ada orang yang memberiku tiket ini. Katanya untuk masuk ke Disney Town... Astaga, aku terdengar seperti anak kecil yang ingin ke sana.."

Aqua, Terra dan Visa tertawa sambil menerima tiket tersebut lalu Ventus berkata, "Yah.. Walau begitu, aku sudah menjelajahi beberapa dunia dan mengalahkan laki-laki bertopeng yang berkata buruk soal Terra."

Tatapan Terra langsung berubah. Ia tampak terkejut lalu bertanya, "Laki-laki bertopeng?" _Vanitas_, batin Terra. Lalu ia berpaling menatap Visa yang sedang bertanya pada Ventus soal laki-laki bertopeng tersebut. Ia teringat dengan sesuatu.

**_"Yang kulakukan adalah melindungi Cahaya dari Vanitas; kegelapan Ventus sendiri, dan dari Visa. Kusarankan kau berhati-hati dengan anak__ itu."_**_  
><em>

'Visa, kurasa aku harus benar-benar berhati-hati dengannya,' batin Terra sambil menatap Visa, yang tanpa diketahuinya bahwa gadis tersebut telah dikhianati oleh seseorang.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: kayaknya dikit banget yah?**

**maaf benerr ini saya..-_- tugas sekolah tambah banyak. Udah kayak apaan bener deh-_- *huff  
><strong>

**balasan review untuk _Swandie _dan _Ku__roMaki RoXora_, serta _Inori Yuzuriha_ udah lwt PM (^^)v_  
><em>**

**makasih atas dukungannya, akhirnya keluar juga yg ini-_-  
><strong>

**saya usahain klo ada waktu saya updet kh sya yang lain juga ;)  
><strong>


End file.
